Terco
by Cami-nyan
Summary: Porque Sai nunca había sido bueno escuchando a las demás personas, mucho más a personas que casi no conoce, asi que, comprobaría por el mismo, todas sus sospechas sobre ese chico atractivo y solitario, muy parecido a él. Drabble, SasuSai... nunca me imagine escribiendo algo de ellos juntos . .


La verdad no estoy muy segura de donde rayos me salio esto, simplemente me sente y poof, salio, de la nada, nada importante que decir, espero y les guste

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto-san

**Terco**

Porque Sai nunca había sido bueno escuchando a las demás personas, mucho más a personas que casi no conoce, asi que, comprobaría por el mismo, todas sus sospechas sobre ese chico atractivo y solitario, muy parecido a él.

.

.

.

-Nombre

-Sai

-Edad

-17

-Actividades que disfruta hacer

-Pintar, leer libros sobre el razonamiento humano.

-Cosas que le disgustan

-No encontrar un título para sus obras.

.

.

.

Academia de Konoha

Se dirige a su nuevo salón, ya paso la ceremonia de apertura y la bienvenida a estudiantes nuevos.

Estudiantes nuevos como él.

Elige un puesto, el último de la fila junto a la ventana. Le gusta admirar el paisaje. Eso le ayuda a que las cosas fluyan en su mente, a plasmar todo lo que ve y le parece interesante, y valla que esa persona que acaba de aparecer es muy interesante.

Cabello y mirada azabache, piel blanca, pero no tan pálida como la propia, peinado extraño, la parte de atrás del cabello está en punta, los primeros botones de su camisa abierta y finalmente una mirada que claramente decía, "no te acerques a mí, o te muerdo, y no es broma". Sai, sin poder evitarlo, tomo una hoja de papel y empezó a dibujar al moreno anteriormente descrito.

Nunca se había considerado 'homosexual', pero ese chico tenía lo suyo, y despertaba cosas dentro de Sai, cosas que nunca había experimentado con personas "comunes", ese chico tenía algo, aun no sabía que era, pero lo descubriría.

-Muy bien muchachos, tomen asiento, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi y seré su nuevo tutor, el día de hoy nos presentaremos...- el hombre de cabello plateado continuaba hablando de las pautas de comportamiento y cosas que a Sai no le interesaban en ese momento- Empecemos con las presentaciones- Sai había terminado su trabajo, justo a tiempo para escuchar los nombres de sus compañeros y por supuesto, el nombre de ese moreno.

-Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto

-Haruno Sakura

-Yamanaka Ino

-Hyuuga Hinata

-Sai- su fila había terminado junto a el

-Akimichi Chouji

-Nara Shikamaru

-Aburame Shino

-Inozuka Kiba

-Hozuki Suigetsu- la fila terminaba con el albino que estaba junto a el

-Ama Ten-Ten

-Hyuuga Neji

-Juugo

-Uzumaki Karin

-Uchiha Sasuke- Uchiha, Sasuke, que buen nombre, el resto de nombres no le importaban demasiado, no importaba que el chico de cabeza de coco tuviera por apellido Rock, solo importaba ese chico de cabello negro, de nombre Sasuke y apellido Uchiha.

La hora del receso se anunciaba y Sai estaba dispuesto a hablar con el moreno y exponerle sus puntos de vista de acuerdo con lo bien que se ve.

-Hola, Sai, ¿verdad?- le dijo su compañero de puesto, Hozuki

-Asi es, Suigetsu-kun

-Me he dado cuenta que observas mucho a Sasuke- soltó haciendo que el moreno se pusiese nervioso; ¿Por qué se ponía nervioso? ¿Había algún problema con estar interesado en Sasuke que le hacía volverse de esa forma? Salir de su personalidad de objeto inanimado que no siente nada.

-Si- murmuro

-No te acerques mucho a él, es peligroso- le advirtió con una sonrisa burlona; haciendo caso omiso de lo dicho se fue tras Sasuke

El moreno había tomado ventaja pero Sai lo encontraría.

-No vallas por allá- aconsejo una muchacha

-¿Por qué?

-Esta Sasuke, podrías salir herido- haciendo mala cara continuo con su camino, nada lo detendría  
"Es peligroso" "Es salvaje" "Te dará un buen golpe" más cosas asi escucho en su trayecto, no le importó, nunca había escuchado a las personas, mucho menos a las que ni siquiera conocía.

-Sasuke-kun- saludo al encontrarlo

-¿Hm?- musito el moreno levantando la vista, se sorprendió un poco por el parecido de ese chico a el- ¿Qué quieres?

-Hablar contigo- respondió Sai fingiendo sonreír, estaba hecho un manojo de ¿nervios? Cree que asi se llamaban a esa sensación de inseguridad frente a una situación difícil.

-Quita esa sonrisa falsa de tu rostro, ¿Nadie te advirtió que no te me acercaras?

-Sí, pero en verdad quiero hablar contigo- respondió francamente el más pálido, la sonrisa se deshizo, sin embargo no fue capaz de fruncir el ceño, saco el dibujo de Sasuke que anteriormente había hecho.

El Uchiha se sonrojo imperceptiblemente, ¿acaso eso era como una confesión?, pero, ¿por qué se colocaba de esa manera?, ¿Por qué no reaccionaba agresivo o indiferente? que lo llamaran egocéntrico, pero al parecer se había enamorado de una persona extremamente parecida a él, era como verse en un espejo, pero detallándolo bien... Ciertas cosas eran diferentes, no era tan egocéntrico después de todo.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto señalando la hoja

-Un retrato tuyo

-Ya lo sé, Pero ¿Qué significa eso?, ¿Por qué me retratas a mí?

-Sasuke-kun quiero hacerle una propuesta

-¿Qué será?

-Podrías venir esta tarde a mi casa, para posar para mí- pregunto ilusionadamente, si, Sasuke se había dejado llevar, una confesión, que patético, egocéntrico y orgulloso se había vuelto, bueno, mucho más de lo normal…

-¿Por qué?

-Posees una belleza que no entiendo, quiero retratarte en diferentes ángulos, admirarte por mucho, mucho tiempo, eres la única persona en toda mi vida que ha podido desatar interés en mí, no solo interés, que ha podido desatar eso a lo que llaman 'Emociones'- el moreno se sorprendió, ¿era o no era una confesión?- ¿Vendrás?

-Porque no- murmuro el moreno cerrando los ojos y colocando una sonrisita de autosuficiencia, sería divertido despertar más cosas en este muchacho…

.

.

.

Esos finales mios, me estoy quedando sin ideas xDDD

De verdad que hice lo mejor que pude, esta pareja, se me hace extraña y si los viera juntos diría que serian algo asi como Sado y Masoquista xD

Bueno, por ultimo ¿Reviews?

Besos y Abrazos de Gato :3


End file.
